Benches
"SHIP SHIP SHIP." -A bench in Demicraft }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Main Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Godly Parent | } |- ! colspan="2" | Other Information |- ! Family | } |- ! Relations | } |- ! Weapon | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Special Powers | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Personality The benches in DemiCraft are very quiet but still emotional. Appearance Most benches in Demicraft are brown and bench-like. One was stone. Plot The first appearance of a bench in Demicraft is in chapter nine, where Hazel, Adam, and Jason dump their stuff on a bench in front of a General Mattress store before Hazel suggests camping. The second appearance of a bench is in chapter 11, where Hazel storms off after her discussion with Lidia in Sailors Snug Harbor. Adam joins her, and she almost tells him about a certain prophecy... The third bench mentioned is in chapter 12, where Cat and Ty rest in Disneyland. They have the following conversation: (Ty's POV) "You know, for the happiest place on Earth, you don't look very happy," I commented. Cat looked at me. "Just some bad memories," she replied. "How can you have bad memories at Disneyland?" I asked. "Not bad memories. Just memories that I wish to forget," Cat said. She closed her eyes. "Stop thinking about them," I demanded. Her eyes opened. "Some things are hard to forget Tyler," Cat said gently. Her darkened eyes shone then way that you could tell a person was about to cry. "Well, with me, you and I are on vacation. And I plan to make it the best vacation you have ever had in your life," I said. "Demigods don't take vacations," Cat argued. "Well, they do with me," I replied. Cat sighed, then slightly smiled. "You know we left Hazel, Adam, and Jason without any source of transportation," she told me. "Oh, yeah. Oh well. Jason can fly," I pointed out. "To what extent?" Cat laughed. An image of Jason flying with Hazel and Adam appeared in my head. It was pretty funny. "Ok, your right," I told her. "Aren't I always?" Cat joked. I rolled my eyes. There are more planned bench scenes, but none have been published at this time. Relationships No one in DemiCraft really realizes how essential benches are to the plot, so the benches really don't have any relationships. Abilities The DemiCraft benches have the ability to be both metaphorically resonant and also a great spot for character development and sweet scenes for pairings. Background The background of each of the benches would be very long and tedious, so we will not put them here. This video may help though: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1dirHGODpM (...I'm sorry...) Associations See Relationships. Role Benches are minor entities in the series. Quests The benches haven't gone on any quests, as far as we know. They could've. But we're not sure. Metaphorical Resonance They are filled with it. Decide for yourself why they're metaphorically resonant!